A flexor is a device for body building. FIG. 5 shows a flexor (40) that includes a flexible member (42) terminating in a pair of handles (44, 46), by which a user can apply a torque upon the member (42) repeatedly for the purpose of stretching and, hence, strengthening his/her muscles. However, the conventional flexor (40) can only be used to strengthen the muscle of the user's arms, this significantly limits the usage thereof.
FIG. 6 illustrates a flexor (50) having a flexible member (52) with a pair of curved handles (56, 58) secured at the ends thereof. The flexible member (50) is covered around by a sheath (54) made of a spongy material, which allows the flexible member (50) to be pressed against the neck, belly or back of the user to strengthen the muscles of the user at different body portions.
Although the flexor (50) of FIG. 6 can provide multiple functions compared with the flexor (40) of FIG. 5, it is still not suitable for all user of different heights, because handles (56, 58) of the flexor (50) are not adjustable to fit different users.